Don't Save Me Anymore
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: Avery Lockwood, little sister of the infamous Tyler Lockwood, and Jeremy Gilbert were best friend until his parents died. It's a new school year, and they've yet to talk. She text, called, and even visited his house. How long can you avoid someone in a small town like Mystic Falls? Especially with a killer on the loose, and bodies adding up by the second.
1. Chapter 1

_My father always told me that there are always two sides to every person. I never quite got what he meant, but he'd always tell me I'll someday understand. _

_The Mystic Falls cemetery was empty, as anyone would expect at this time of night. I walked through the gates, down the gravel path, and ended up in the back. The mausoleum was run down and decaying. Moss, vines, and other creepy things covered the ancient building. I walked up to the entrance where it was boarded up and secured with chains. The plaque on the side read "Lockwood". I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched so I looked up to see a crow. It was the most eerie feeling seeing the dark bird perched upon the roof. It squawked and charged at me sending me crashing against the cold hard ground._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm beeped throughout my room like a siren. I hit the snooze button and laid there for about five minutes, before I looked at the clock. It read 7:30 and the first day of school starts at 8:30. Great I only have a hour to get ready, eat breakfast, and drive there. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. The dream seemed so real.

I drug myself out of bed and went into my bathroom to see what damage the night had brought. Stank breath, knotted hair, and bags from lack of sleep. I brushed my teeth and hair. Then applied make up, not too much just concealer and mascara. I knew my mother would be upset if I didn't wear something half decent. I put on a white loose fitting with big sleeves and jean shorts. I threw my long hair into a messy bun and let the falling pieces frame my face then put my contacts in. I looked in my full length mirror, eh not that bad, could be worse. I grabbed my over the chest strap purse that hung below my hip and slipped my silver sandals that zipped in the back.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Of course only my mother was to be found. My dad was probably already at the office doing mayor duties and what not. As I got the fridge she had already scanned my out fit and was already making her less than satisfied smirk. Already fed up I grabbed a bagel and orange juice then headed out to my car. I got in and cranked her up. I got my beautiful baby girl on my birthday, a blacked out 2010 jeep. I turned my radio on and Breaking Benjamin played loudly. Ugh, 8:00 already. As I pulled out the driveway I honked at Tyler who was just getting into his car. It took about ten minutes to get to the school. I parked in my parking spot and got out. Today is the first time I've seen Jeremy since his parents funeral. I've tried calling, texting, and visiting but he always dodged me somehow. Not today. I'm determined to get his attention.

I started up the walk way to the school when I saw Elena, Jeremy's sister. I stopped to ask her where he could be, but Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet had already gotten her attention. I guess I'll just find him myself. Then a thought crossed my mind, but I really hope my instincts are wrong. I walked around to the side of the school where the druggies hung out and distributed. Low and behold there he was talking to Vicki Donavan, my brother's girlfriend. He handed her some pills and told her something. I locked eyes with him and he just looked away. Then my brother showed up. Great. Tyler looked ready to kill.

"Vick I thought you'd be over here with the crack heads", Tyler said.

"Heyyyy.", Vicki said goofily.

"Hey Pete Wentz called he wants his nail polish back.", Tyler said.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school Trl of you. Carson Daily fan?", Jeremy's sarcasm was starting to piss Tyler off. Ty moved forward to Jeremy and Vicki held him back.

"Ty be nice, that's Elena's little brother.", Vicki said.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass.", Ty smiled and they started kissing.

"Haven't seen you around the house lately, Gilbert. Found a new hobby?", Tyler spat.

"Fuck off Lockwood." , Jeremy said.

"Next time I see you with Vicki it won't end well for you.", Ty threatened him and grabbed Vicki by her waist then walked off. I sort of just stood there waiting for him to say something, but nothing came from his lips. I guess I have to take the first move.

"Jeremy Gilbert if you don't talk to me right now I'm going to kick your ass right here.", I yelled.

"Is that all you Lockwoods do? Threaten people.", he said a little pissy. This pissed me off and I pushed him into the wall. Okay I'm not that strong he's just high. "Oooh I like it when you're rough."

"Listen I've been here for you since we were kids I deserve a hell of a lot more than you ignoring me and telling me to go away." He just stood there.

"Vicki Donavan and drugs? Really Jere. I thought more of you then this shit.", I chastised him further, but I found that it wasn't working at all. "Drugged up piece of shit.", I spat and walked off. Then the bell rang for school to start.

As I walked to first period I saw Elena go into the boys bathroom, Jeremy….. Then I bumped into Caroline and Bonnie looking in the office at some guy. He looks new.

"Who's the new cutie?", I asked.

"No idea…", Bonnie trailed off.

"Mine.", Caroline said. I was already tired of her.

"Bye Bonnie.", I started for first period.

I had Mr. Tanner for history. The dude is a complete asshole. I sat in my assigned seat next to some people I could careless for. There was an empty desk right behind mine. Mr. Tanner started calling attendance. Come to find out Jeremy's desk is the empty one behind me. The idiot skipped on the first day.

School dragged on like first days usually do and then the last bell rang. I darted to my car and drove to the grill to get something to eat. I sat in my booth waiting for Matt to come take my order. Matt's a cool guy despite his whore sister, Vicki. Matt and Elena dated for a while and then after the accident she needed space. I guess that's what Jeremy needs too…..but I'm getting replaced by drugs and sluts….

"What can I get for you today Ave?", Matt asked.

"Hmmmm, I'm gonna get chicken tenders, fries, and a diet green tea.", I said and gave a friendly smile.

"DIET green tea?", he laughed at my choice of drink.

"It's good! I promise."

"I'll have to take your word on that. Be right out with it as soon as I can.", he said then walked back to the kitchen.

I ate then headed home. When I got home Tyler walked into my room and asked if I was going to the back to school party.

"I guess I could go for some fun, I've had a shitty day.", I sighed.

"Gilbert?", he stated more than asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's doing this. I don't deserve it…Okay no more bitching. Let's go get drunk.", I said.

I decided I was going to look hot for once. I did my hair in a Miley Cyrus sort style. I put some eyeliner on and redid my mascara. Clothing was a bit of a bitch. The problem? TOO many choices. I finalized on a loose black top that hung off my shoulder and came up to my belly button, and faded short shorts with holes on the front. I slipped on my sandals that wrapped around my ankles. I sprayed myself with Very Sexy by Victoria Secret.

We got into Tyler's car and went down to the party at the clearing in the woods. Of course he read me my rights. No drinking, smoking, kissing, sex, drugs, or going into the woods. Right, I'll be breaking a few of those tonight. When Ty finally left me be I walked over the keg and had some guy from English work the tap for me.

I had about four cups when I started feeling it, but not too bad. I found Jeremy standing by the fire. He looked good and intense. 'I want him right now', I thought to myself. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I caught him off guard, but he didn't pull away.

"I don't want to fight Jere.", I whispered.

"I don't want to either.", he said.

"I miss you.", I started to tear up.

"I miss you too.", he turned to face me. He looked me straight in the eyes and even in my drunken state I could see the hurt and pain he bottled up.

"Wanna talk?", I asked.

"Ave your drunk.", he said.

"And I can still have a conversation!", I said getting pissed.

"Isn't it hypocritical of you? You know with you bitching about my drugs and now your drinking." he threw at me.

"The difference Jere? I don't do it every day or to hide the pain of my dead parents." I said honestly. The look on his face made me want another drink.

"You're totally right. Do you feel better now that you cracked my whole façade?"

"I didn't say it to hurt you…."

"I'm sure.", he walked off leaving me by the fire.

I needed more to drink. I went to the keg and this semi cute guy got me a drink. We talked for awhile and he seemed interesting enough for being drunk. "Let's go somewhere quiet and private.", He said.

I pulled his hand and headed to the woods. Once we were deep enough no one could see or here us, I turned around and kissed him. Not something I'd usually do, but you only live once. He pulled back, but then started again. When things started getting heated he laid us down on the ground and I straddled his waist. I ran my hands down his arms and guided his hands on my hips. He found his way up my shirt and undid my bra. Being strapless it fell to the ground. I started to take off his shirt when we heard a noise.

"Do you hear that?", he asked with swollen lips.

"Yeah let's go check it out.", I said.

"Hell no I'm out of here.", he ran off.

"What a loser.", I said.

I was pretty far into the woods when I tripped over something. Actually someone. Vicki laid there bleeding from her neck. Fog started clouding my view. I screamed and I heard a noise. Then a sharp pain ripped through my neck and everything turned black from there.

I woke up in a dark room with a little light coming from a machine that stood next to my head. Hospital. I had tubes coming from my nose and an IV coming from my arm. I moved and the pain washed over me. My neck was throbbing. I groaned. I was in a hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_"You saw no one. It was just an animal. You saw no one. It was just an animal."_

I woke up the next day with an excruciating pain in my head. What the hell was that? It came out of no where, and boom I was falling into darkness. I opened my eyes to someone tearing the blinds open, letting the sunlight in. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, and when they did I saw my mother walking over to the seat next to my bed. I tried to sit up, but gravity kept me down. I groaned and my mother looked at me startled.

"Avery! You're awake! Should I call the nurse?", she said.

" No mom, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"I'm sure that's expected, you lost a lot of blood honey."

"Mom, what happened to me?, I asked.

"The same thing that happened to Vicki Donavan, animal attack.", she said her name as if it put a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Vicki? Wait, animal attack?", my head started spinning.

"Honey, please lay back down you're looking pale.", she pressed the nurse button.

"May I help you?", the nurse said.

"Yes my daughter has just woke up and is feeling off, could you send in the physician please.", my mother said in her business tone. She could be a real bitch, but when you had half the town by the balls you can act however you want.

"Right away, Mrs. Lockwood.", she said.

I saw the new kid walk past my door, how random. Then I heard a commotion coming from outside my door, and looked over to see a few nurses running down the hall.

Throughout the day I had all walks of visitors, but none held the face that I desired. Just as Pretty Little Liars marathon began Matt walked in with flowers. He looked physically and mentally drained, but still happy to see me. I smiled from ear to ear, and my heart quickened. The monitor beeped faster, which may I say is just embarrassing.

"Hey Ave.", he smiled and set the flowers on my side table along with the rest.

"Hey Matt, thanks for the flowers. How is Vicki?"

"She's still a little shaken up, she woke up last night and whispered something crazy, then flipped out earlier today. When I called the nurse in there, she was fine.", he said.

"That must be the ruckus I saw earlier today.", I said. Matt looked at me and nodded.

"Matt you look exhausted. You should go home and rest."

"Yeah….I can't I have to check back up on Vicki, Jeremy's in there right now. So I came down here to check on you, and then it's work.", he sighed. Jeremy is in the hospital, and hasn't even came by….

"Don't let me keep you. I'm fine, really. I should be getting out soon."

"Good! When you get out, and are feeling better come down to The Grill. It's on me.", he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed.

"I'll see you later Ave, feel better.", and then he disappeared into the hallway.

My doctor came after Matt left and released me. My mom and her friend Sue packed everything up. The nurse wheeled in my transportation, and they helped me get into it. I felt like a crip. As my mom pushed the chair out into the hallway I saw Jeremy out the corner of my eye coming out of someone's room. By someone I'm sure it was Vicki's. He never cease to amaze me. My mom waved him over, but I shot him a look that said, "I dare you."

"I've really got somewhere to be, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm sorry.", he said and walked off.

"What a rude boy, however did I allow you to socialize with him.", she scrutinized her own judgment.

I stayed silent all the way home, while she went on and on about the comet the next night. Of course I was expected to attend even after being in the hospital. I feel completely fine, but I was still in no mood for anyone. I had to call Elena when I got home.

When we got to the house Tyler came outside to help with my things, and the flowers that could fill a greenhouse. I went straight up to my room and grabbed my cell phone. After a few rings she answered.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, you busy?", I asked.

"No. Avery I'm so glad you called! How are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually. Um I know this is random, but could I come over? I need to get out of this house."

"Of course, yeah, um just head on over. It's just Jenna and me."

"Okay, I'll be over in just a few."

"See ya then!"

"Bye.", then we hung up.

I got to Elena's, and hopped out of the jeep. I knocked on the door and Jenna answered. "Avery! We meant to come up to the hospital, but your mother said you weren't to have any visitors.", she said.

"Yeah, you know my mom, always looking out for me.", I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well come on in! It's freezing outside."

"Thanks.", as I walked in the door familiarity washed over me. I spent countless hours in this house from when I was a kid to only just a few months ago. I didn't know whether to feel sad or to just embrace what was.

"Want anything to eat, we are just snacking over her.", Elena said.

"When have I ever turned down food?", I joked….kind of.

"So Elena how's that guy you seem to be getting close to?", Jenna said.

"Who the new guy?! Spill, now.", I said, hand on hip.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues.", she said.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait til you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues.", Jenna said.

"She has a point there, take it slow.", I said. Then the door creaked open and in walked Jeremy.

"Jeremy?", Jenna said. He just kept walking.

"Jeremy! Where were you?", she yelled.

"More stoners stories Jenna I get it, you were cool, and that's…that's cool.", he said and held a thumbs up then turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Oh no no no no no NO!", she grunted and chunked an apple at his back.

"OW, why? Why why w-why would you do that?"

"Listen up, quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight.", and he walked up to his room.

"The audacity of that boy is infuriating!", she screamed.

"I need to use the bathroom real quick, be right back.", I said.

"It's broken down here, use mine.", Elena said.

I headed upstairs, and heard a thud come from Jeremy's room. I walked over and knocked. He swung the door open, and had a scowl to match his anger. "Jere is everything okay in there?", I asked.

"Why do you care?", he shot back.

"Don't do that, don't shut me out anymore."

"Hmmm, shut you out?", and he closed the door in my face. That asshole! Hmph, well two can play this game. I ran to the bathroom that connected Elena and Jeremy's room. I pushed his door open, shut it, then locked it. He jumped up from his bed and met me in the center of his room.

"Seriously! You just don't give up!", he yelled.

"No! Not after I spent years as your best-friend! I've experienced everything with you! Well…not everything…."

"Avery just stop, I've changed I'm not the guy you grew up with."

"Maybe you're not, but I don't care. I promised to always be here for you, I've held up to that, and I'm not about to stop now."

"I'm giving you permission to break that promise, get out of here and stop pushing your friendship shit on me. I'm done. Maybe you should focus on Matt instead.", he knew…he knew about my crush on Matt, but that's all it is, a crush.

"Matt? Why would you even care if I was interested in Matt? I don't care that you like Vicki, now do I?", I spat.

"I don't care, I'm just saying pour yourself into another "cause", because you are no longer wanted on this charity case."

I couldn't say anything, I just let the tears spill down my face.

"Don't cry, please."

"No you're right, I should've gotten the hint when you wouldn't return my phone calls months ago."

"It's you Ave, it's all me. I'm the one who changed.", he said. I was starting to get pissed.

"Don't you dare try being nice now that I'm crying, your words mean nothing now. I-I-I hate you Jeremy Gilbert.", no I don't, but he hurt me and it's only fair.

"Good.", is all he said as I walked out of his door.

I walked down the stairs feeling numb, I heard Elena call my name, but I couldn't respond. It was as if my body was in auto pilot, and the destination was my jeep. I started her up and headed for home I didn't want to speak, see, or even think of him anymore. I got home and walked to my room zombie like. Tyler knocked on my door, but I refused to open and told him to leave me alone.

The next morning I woke up fresh, almost as if I forgot the previous day. I had a lot to do, my mom had volunteered me to help set of for the comet thing. Yay. I took into consideration that this was my mother's event and that she would probably be heartbroken if I showed up in something too casual. I looked through my closet and found a purple long sleeve, v-neck shirt that fit close to my body, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I threw that on and slipped on a pair of black strappy sandals. My hair was really wavy so I ran the wand over it to give it more definition, then brushed them out lightly. I didn't feel like putting on full makeup so I settled on mascara and a tad bit of eyeliner.

My mom called me and warned that if I weren't at the town square in ten minutes she would have my jeep. Needless to say I booked it all the way there going about 70 until I reached school zone limits. By the time I had got there she had everyone doing some kind of "important" task. I helped sort candles for the nights festivities.

I saw a few of my friends walking around, and Elena came and said hey. I was miserably stuck with tedious task throughout the day. After I was done I headed to The Grill. When I walked in the first thing I saw was Jeremy handing Vicki an orange pill bottle. Then Ty walked over to them and Vicki walked away. I didn't care to watch them so I looked for Matt and the gang. I found Matt over by the pool table.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey, wanna shoot some pool?"

"Sure, loser buys dinner?", I laughed.

"Sounds good to me, sweetie, but ah I hope you brought some money with you."

"Oh you're on Matt Donavan."

We played two games, I won both. He bet me double or nothing the second game.

"I can't believe you beat me!", he laughed.

"I didn't play to lose sweatheart.", I winked at him. Was I actually flirting with Matt?

"Let's get something to eat, my treat obviously.", he smiled and put his hand on my lower back leading me to a table. I caught Jeremy glaring at us, I gave him a coy smile and turned my attention to Matt.

"Hey it's time for the comet, wanna go outside?", he asked.

"I would love to.", I said. He offered me his hand and helped me out of the booth. I'm starting to like this side of Matt more and more. He opened the door for me and we headed to the park. I handed him a candle that I had previously put together earlier and lit it. We saw Elena there, and I instantly saw him tense up. "Matt don't be afraid to put yourself out there and be friends again with her.", I said. He looked at me like I had given him the best advice. She approached him and he lit her candle. They smiled and acted a little awkward, but you could see the ice melting.

"Thaaank-you.", she said and smiled.

"You're welcome.", and they stood there, saying nothing. Then she walked away to lite someone else's candle, Stephen's candle. They walked off and started talking.

"Matt….", I touched his arm, so he would face me.

"It's fine, she's moving on. I should too.", he looked at me.

"Yeah, you should.", I smiled. We stood there, just starring. Not in a weird way, sort of serene.

"Let's watch this comet!.", he laughed nervously. He took my hand and looked at the sky. The comet was a little creepy, but Matt made it feel "romantic". I'm sure he's feeling vulnerable, and I'm the rebound, but it felt good for someone to pay attention. So I took it for all it was worth.

We went back into The Grill after the comet and met up with everyone. Jeremy came charging up. "Hey has anyone seen Vicki?", he looked worried.

"You're her stalker, you tell us.", Ty said.

"I can't find her!", Jeremy said.

"She probably found someone else to party with, sorry pill pusher you've been replaced.", Ty said.

"What's with pill pusher?", Elena asked looking confused.

"Ask him.", Ty said and tilted his head at Jeremy.

"You'd do this right now?", Jeremy said leaning over the table.

"Are you dealing?", Elena said.

"She's never going to go for you.", Ty said.

"She already did, over and over and over again.", Jeremy said.

Ty looked ready to kill, "Yeah right.", he said.

"You slept with Vicki Donavan? I mean, Vicki Donavan slept with you?", Caroline sounded amused.

"No way!", Ty said getting upset.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it.", Jeremy said.

"What the hell are you talking about Jeremy?", I yelled.

"Yeah, what the hell is he talking about Ty?", Matt asked.

"Just ignore him, he's a punk.", Ty said.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?", Matt said.

Everyone agreed and headed there own way, on my way out I saw Elena pull Jeremy aside. 'You're wasting you're breath.", I thought to myself.

I walked with Matt to the square. He saw Stephen and approached him.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?", he asked.

"No, sorry.", Stephen said looking confused.

"I can't find her she's missing."

"I'll keep and eye out for her.", he said and turned to walk away.

"Hey I saw you at the hospital yesterday.", Matt said. That seemed to have caught Stephen's attention, he walked back.

"What were you doing there?", he asked.

"Visiting.", Stephen said.

"Visiting?…..You know Elena and I have known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.", he said.

Stephen looked away distracted," Excuse me?", and just took off walking. How rude?

I wondered where he could be going.

"How about we split up?", I said. He nodded and we went separate ways.

I heard a scream, then looked up. I saw three figures, two male and one female. Vicki. I ran towards the building and up the fire escape. I heard two voices and some sobbing. I hid behind the entrance to the roof that had a brick surrounding.

"I don't need her, but you might.", a male voice said. There was a pause, and then he spoke again, "What attacked you the other night?", he asked. I couldn't see who was talking or being asked anything.

"I don't know an animal.", Vicki said.

"Are you sure about that? Think about it, think really hard. What attacked you?", he asked.

"Vampire.", Vicki sounded alarmed.

"Who did this to you?", he yelled.

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

"Don't.", a man said, it sounded like Stephen. I peered around and saw Stephen. It was Stephen! What the hell does she mean vampire?

"Stephen did it.", the other man said. He picked Vicki up and held her face. "Stephen Salvatore did this to you.", he said looking straight into her eyes, she looked back like in a trance.

"Stephen Salvatore did this to me.", she repeated like a zombie.

"He's a vampire. Vicious, murderous, monster.", he stated.

"Please don't, Damon please don't do this.", Stephen begged.

"Couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you're gonna do now.", I'm assuming his name was Damon. He moved Vicki's hair away from her neck wound and ripped off the bandage. She screamed in pain, and he threw her towards Stephen.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak.", Damon said and threw her bandage down. "Couple of vampire parlor tricks, is nothing compared to the power you would have. That you now need….but you can change that. Human blood gives you that.", Stephen threw Vicki to the side, his eyes red and black veins spread down his face. "You have two choices, you can feed and make her forget or you can let her run and scream vampire through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"Noooo, I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what its like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you.", Stephen said.

"Ha. Haaaaa", Damon kept laughing in a short manor. "Wow", he picked up Vicki and whispered in her ear. Then got up and walked towards what I'm sure was his brother.

"What happened? Where am I? I ripped my stitches open. Ugh.", she said as if nothing had happened!

"Are you okay?", Stephen asked.

"I took some pills, Man, I'm good.", Vicki said and got up and walked my way. I ran down the fire escape and to my jeep. I looked up at the building and saw the man, Damon, starring at me.

I couldn't think straight, how could any of that be true? How could she just act like nothing happened? Maybe they were just on drugs, or actors, or something! I couldn't wrap my mind around any of it. The next thing I knew the guy from the roof top was in my passenger seat. "Get out! What are you doing? Leave me alone!", I screamed.

"Drive. Now, or you lose your life.", he said. I put the car in drive and started driving.

"I know you saw everything so let's cut to the chase. You can't say anything to anyone.", he said in a nonchalant way.

"Why don't you just do what you did with Vicki?", I asked.

"Hmm, good question, I know you're not as….loose as she is.", he grinned at the last part. "Be smart Avery, and keep your mouth shut. Turn here and pull up to The Grill. Now I can trust you right?", he looked into my eyes.

"You can trust me.", I said.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page.", he said as I pulled up to The Grill.

"Don't hurt anyone, please.", I said. He smiled.

"Sleep tight princess.", he said and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Vampires"_

When I woke up the next morning I replayed the night before in my head. There is just no way that it happened. I decided that I would act as if nothing happened. 'Just act normal', I said to myself. I got dressed in a quick fashion, appearance wasn't on my top priority list. I looked at the clock, I had slept in, it was now 8:25. Dammit, if I'm late my mother would flip. I snuck downstairs, avoiding my mother entirely. I ran to my jeep, and booked it to school. Of course I hit every red light in Mystic Falls, and Caroline's mom was the Sheriff, so I couldn't exactly run them.

I got to school just as the bell was about to ring, success! I saw Elena and Bonnie getting out of Bonnie's car. They looked serious in conversation, but I needed to talk to Elena so I walked up to them anyways.

"I accidentally touched Stephen, and got a bad feeling…", Bonnie said, her face written with concern.

"Is that it?", Elena said and Bonnie turned to walk away. Bonnie recently has come to believe she is a witch or something, but that's her business I'm not about to judge.

"Bonnie."

"It was bad, bad."

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?", Elena laughed a little.

"Elena I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern for my best friend about her new boyfriend."

Elena held Bonnie's shoulders and said," And I love you for it, I do, but I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what, Stephen is a big part of that.", Elena finished and smiled.

"So I'm guessing I just crashed a best friend powow?", I said. They both laughed and hugged me.

"Ave you kinda look…..", Elena trailed off.

"Bad? I know I just didn't sleep well last night.", I said and then Stefan walked over. Great.

"Morning Elena, Bonnie, Avery.", he greeted us. Stefan gave me a weird glance.

"I've got to find Caroline, she's not answering her phone so….bye.", Bonnie walked off.

"I've got to go too, big paper do, and stuff. See ya!", I called over my shoulder.

I looked for Tyler all through the courtyard, and found him by Matt, who was playing football. He looked so good throwing the football. I walked up to my brother, who had a asshole grin on his face.

"What am I supposed to do Ty? She made her choice.", Matt said and threw the ball. Ouch, he's still stuck on that.

"Let her know she made the wrong one.", Ty said and dropped his bag then stole the pass.

"What are you doing, dude?", Matt said as Ty lunged his arm backwards, "Ty no, Ty don't!", and he threw it aiming straight for Stefan's head. Stefan turned around so fast as it was about to hit him then caught it, and I was now reminded of the fact he was a vampire. I really needed to keep my distance when he was around Elena, but I also needed to catch him alone to confront him. The guys starred in disbelief.

I walked off, I wasn't in the mood for Tyler's testosterone kick, Matt's unfailing depression over Elena, or the damn vampires in this town. I got to first period Mr. Tanner, and he already started being a dick to everyone. "Miss. Lockwood, seeing as how your brother is useless in history lets see if you inherited that gene.", he said. I started getting really mad, no one talks about my brother. I can't believe what I was about to do. I stood up and started walking to the front of the class room to leave. "Miss. Lockwood sit down now before I have you put in detention!", he yelled.

"All due respect sir, you're an asshole. Have fun filling out that form, sir.", I said and b-lined it out of the classroom before he exploded. I found myself being called to the office around second period. I expected it, so I approached the office, and made my walk of shame.

"Miss. Lockwood, the councilor will be dealing with you. Go through that door.", the receptionist pointed to the door on the left.

"Thank-you ma'am.", I said and headed into the councilors office.

"Ah Avery, take a seat. It seems that you had an outburst in Mr. Tanner's class. Can you explain what happened?"

"He started talking about my brother, and I flipped. I don't know what came over me, I'm not naturally a mean person. Sir, please don't tell my mother, I take any kind of punishment but that.", I begged. He pondered my offer for awhile, and then smiled.

"I have the perfect task for you. We have a new student, who actually is coming in right now. Welcome Alexandria.", he said I turned around to see a very familiar face.

"It's just Alex.", she said. She looked at me, and her eyes lit up.

"Well Alex, Avery here is going to show you around. Have fun ladies. Oh and Lockwood, stay out of trouble.", he said. We walked out into the hallway and then she attacked me with a hug.

"Avery! I knew it was you!", Alex screamed. Alex and I go way back, seeing as how she's my cousin. My Uncle Mason had a fling with a girl in high school, which led to my cousin Alex. I hugged her back. We were so close as kids, but then life seemed to get in the way when high school hit.

"What are you doing here?! Mom and Dad didn't say anything about you coming.", I said.

"I sort of came in on a surprise for you. Dad called yesterday, and talked to your parents. I am now a resident of the Lockwood mansion.", she said.

"I can't believe it! You could've told me, you know.", I said as I gave her a tour of the school.

"I tried calling, but your cell was off, and your mom said you wouldn't come out of your room?", she said skeptically. 'Well Alex my night consisted of me finding out about vampires and one threatening me for silence.' Yeah I so was not telling her that.

"Just really devoted to school and homework.", I said.

"Right, well check out that football team. A few cuties I see, my time here won't be a complete waste.", she winked at our wide receiver.

"Do you remember Elena?", I asked

"Yeah, yeah. Tall, skinny, dark long hair, that cute friend of yours Jeremy's sister?", she asked.

"Yes, that would be her, and that's ex-friend.", I stated.

"Oh? Trouble in friend zoneville?", she teased.

"Not anymore, anyways different subject.", I said.

We walked around, and met up with Elena. "Ave would you and um I'm sorry I don't really remember your name.", Elena said.

"It's Alex, not exactly a complicated name to remember.", Alex said a little offended.

"I'm sorry…Um anyways would you two like to come to dinner? Bonnie and Stefan will be there. It's at my house.", she said. Stefan would be there…Maybe I should go, and get some answers.

"I would love to, but would you Alex?", I asked.

"No somehow I think I'll just have to pass, but maybe next time.", Alex gave her a curt smile.

"Of course, well be there by 7 Ave. Nice meeting you Alex.", she said.

"Likewise Ellen.", Alex smirked. Elena just let it go, and headed to the field to meet Stefan.

"What was that all about?", I said.

"Nothing, just girl banter. You know how it goes.", she said.

"Look I'm glad you're back, but you can't treat people like they are beneath you. They are really nice people, just give it a chance. I know it's no Miami beach around here, but we have perks around here. Such as boys, food, and shopping.", I knew I won her over at boys. "Let me introduce you to some people.", I led her to the field to meet Matt, and show Tyler who I found.

When we got to the field we sat in the bleachers, Matt saw Alex, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Great, my cousin caught the eye of my current crush. As much as I'd hated to say it, if she could get Matt out of his depressed state then have at it. Alex leaned over, "Who's the cutie with the starring problem?", she said.

"That's Matt Donavan.", I said trying to sound normal.

"Oh crushing are we?", she asked. 'No we just played pool, held hands, and watched a comet. So not crushing.', I thought to myself.

"When I was a kid, but I'm so over that now."

"Good, because he's in my radar.", she claimed him. I rolled my eyes and called Ty and Matt over. They jogged over to the stands.

"Hey Alex what brings you here?", Ty asked.

"Oh just school, and living arrangements.", she answered and smiled at Matt. "Hi I'm Alex, my cousins don't know how to introduce properly. I'm their cousin."

"Nice to meet you I'm Matt, Tyler's friend.", he looked entranced in her. I felt my stomach squeeze.

"Well Matt, seeing as how Avery here has a dinner date, why don't we do something?", she asked. Matt looked a little take aback, but soon recovered…..

"Sure, I'd love that. We could go to The Grill now if you'd like?", he said. I had a feeling my emotions were spread across my face, because Tyler nudged me. I quickly composed myself, and smiled.

"See you later Ave, have fun at dinner.", she said and took Matt by the arm and walked down the bleachers.

"Well she doesn't take long. Haha", Ty laughed, "Good for Matt."

"Shut up Ty, I'll see you at home later.", I got up and went to my car.

I got in my car, and I felt the need to rip my steering wheel off and chunk it at the nerd sitting by the dumpster. I headed straight for Elena's. I got there and walked straight through the door. "Ave is that you?", Elena said as I made my appearance in the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm in need of serious food and anything to get my mind off of boys.", I said as I sat at the island. Elena and Bonnie gave me a sympathetic knowing look.

"Okay we were just discussing Bonnie's psychic powers.", Elena laughed.

"Not powers, just feelings.", Bonnie threw a piece of cucumber at Elena.

"Weirder things have happened in Mystic falls.", I said messing with a paper towel.

"You explain it, last night I'm watching ninety a commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet its that phone commercial. Sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the binge. He flies to Paris and he flies back and they take a picture.", Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Oh come on", Elena tilted her head back and laughed, "That commercials on a constant loop.", she said.

"Fine, well how about this. Today I'm obsessed with numbers, I keep seeing three numbers. Eight, fourteen, and twenty-two. How weird is that?", Bonnie said. Elena gave her a stern look.

"Maybe we should play the lottery?", she said sarcastically, and smiled. Bonnie looked pissed.

"Or maybe it's a date we should be aware of. Ahhhh ooooh.", I said spookily and moved my hands like the crip keeper.

"Haha, have you talked to your Grams?", Elena asked.

"She's just going to say that I'm a witch.", she said and emptied the salad into a bowl. "I don't wanna be a witch, do you guys wanna be a witch?", she asked.

"I don't want to be a witch.", Elena said. If it meant being safe from vampires I would, but on a regular day no.

"Not really.", I said. Elena poured rigatoni from a restaurant into a bowl.

"Putting it into a nice bowl isn't going to fool anybody.

"Haha, okay serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?", Elena looked around.

"Middle drawer on your left.", Bonnie said and pointed to it. Elena looked confused and opened the drawer. The spoons were lying on the top.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times.", Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's it.", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie's a witch!", I teased. Then the door bell rang and Elena went to fetch it.

"Birthday candles.", she whispered and opened the drawer. There they were in plain view. Strange….

"You don't think I'm a witch do you?", she asked.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if you were.", I said.

I walked into the living room to see Stefan taking off his coat. He always seemed to dress in dark shades, how predictable of a vampire. His hair never seemed to falter and his skin a shade of pale. Wow, now that I thought about how could anyone not see that he was, in fact, a vampire. Elena walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. I took this chance to get some details.

"Does it ever get tiring keeping up such a façade? Or do vampires even tire?", I said coldly. His eyes never changed, they stayed in a warm manor.

"No it doesn't get tiring, life is always changing. So it gives me something to keep up with. We do sleep, Avery. Your cryptic attitude is not needed. I'm not the bad guy.", he said.

"But I saw what you two did to Vicki!", I said in a high whisper.

"I know what you saw, and steer clear of Damon. He's a true vampire. He feeds on humans, unlike me. I haven't indulged in that in quite sometime.", he said.

"Is that supposed to coax me into keeping quiet? If so much as one person dies from another "animal" attack, I will tell all. If Elena or anyone I love even scrapes their knee due to your doing, I will burn you at the stake myself.", I said in a dark tone. I'd never been one for threats or to be this medieval, but I cared about this small town and the people in it.

"That sounds fair, but note that I'm falling for Elena and I'd never hurt her.", he said.

"But you are knowingly putting her in danger, and yet you still are here.", I said and left the room.

We all sat at the table and started eating. The tension was almost unbearable. Bonnie didn't like Stefan, I didn't like Stefan, and Elena just wanted us to all be peaceful. I just don't think I could be nice to someone who sipped on human energy juice for a snack. Stefan did have a quality no one could over look, kindness.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?", Elena asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team, so I must've done something right.", he smiled at Elena and she just melted.

"You both should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-", Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah I heard.", she said shortly.

"I know I was standing right there, guess you didn't notice.", that came out harsher than I meant it. Elena looked lost for words, I gave her and apologizing smile. She took a sip of her drink, and then cleared her throat.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your families?", she said.

"Um, divorced, no mom, I live with my dad.", Bonnie said.

"No like about the witches.", Elena said. Stefan looked at her curiously, things were about to get interesting.

"Bonnie has a lineage of witches, and it's really cool.", Elena gave her a look.

"Cool isn't the word the word I'd use.", Bonnie said.

"Well that's certainly interesting, I'm not too versed, but I do know there is a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s.", he said.

"My family came by way of Salem.", she said and he perked up.

"Really? Salem witches?", he said.

"Yeah.", she smiled and looked down at her plate.

"Wow, I'd say that's pretty cool.", he said and smiled at Elena who peered into his eyes all smiley and gross.

"Really, why?", Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non conformity.", he said.

"Yeah, yeah they are.", she said proudly.

"Well what about you Avery?", he asked. I took this opportunity to show just how much power I possess in this town.

"My family is a main founding family here in Mystic falls, my father is the mayor, my mother is the one who plans every event that ever takes place, and my brother is the star DT of the football team.", I said.

"Strong bloodline I see.", he said.

"Yeah we basically own this town.", I said.

"Ave you sound like Caroline, what's gotten into you?", Elena said.

"Sorry, I'm not acting like myself…..Must be the Lockwood in me.", I apologized.

"It's quite fine, I understand prestigious lineage. Something to be proud of.", he said. I smiled proud of myself.

"Or ashamed of.", he said. I whipped my head towards his direction.

"Excuse me?", I stood up from my chair and the door bell rang.

"Talk about saved by the bell…", Elena said and went to answer it. Stefan followed her. I heard a couple of voices and then Caroline walked through followed by Damon.

We made our way into the living room and sat on the couches, for a social session. If I wasn't uncomfortable with one vampire in the house, I was now. Damon sat in a fluffy chair with Caroline on his lap, Stefan and Elena sat on the other couch, and Bonnie and I sat on the opposing couch. I had already bit my nails off and Damon kept giving me cocky glares.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team, uh Tyler must be seathing.", Caroline squealed, "but good for you, go for it."

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.", he said with "passion". I could tell him and Stefan didn't see eye to eye and Damon was just putting up a well thought out show.

"Yeah Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed summer camp. Gosh I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.", Caroline said trying to sound concerned.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it.", Bonnie said taking up for Elena.

"I guess we could put her in the back…", she thought to herself outloud.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"It's just cause her parents died, I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun.", Bonnie gave her a look, "and I say that with complete sensitivity." she finished.

"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we ever cared about die.", Damon said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon.", Stefan said.

"You know what you're right Stef, the last thing I want to do is bring her up.", he said. I had to get out of there. So I fake answered my phone and said my good-byes.

I got a text from Tyler saying to pick him up, because Dad had to use his car. I made my way down to The Grill, and I saw Tyler talking to Vicki, Matt shooting pool while talking to Alex, and Jeremy sat in the corner sipping on a coke. My heart sank. Tyler and Vicki were being touchy, Matt was glued to whatever Alex was saying, and Jeremy…Jeremy was sulking over Vicki. He looked over at me and half smiled, I didn't return the gesture and he looked down. I couldn't give into it, he didn't want my company and I've learned to not try when it's not needed.

Tyler gave Vicki a kiss and then walked towards me. Matt went over to Jeremy and started talking. Jere got up and headed for the door. Ty and Jere crossed paths and Ty shoved Jere and got the reaction he was waiting for.

"Alright I get it, hit me to empress her. That's real nice.", Jeremy said.

"I don't need to empress her. I already one.", Ty said cockily. Jeremy shoved Ty back a few feet.

"Well now you're dead."

"Oh am I? Because I'm here still waiting for you to man up.", he said. Ty lunged after Jeremy, but Matt grabbed him from behind.

"Ty don't!", Matt said.

"The next time I see you Gilbert.", he threatened.

"No next time I see you.", Jeremy said and picked up his bag then walked away. Vicki just stood there like nothing phased her.

"What are you doing Vick?", Matt asked.

"Tyler go get in the car, you can drive. I've got something to take care of.", I said and tried to find Jeremy. I know I said I couldn't do it anymore, but he was falling into a dark pit with no one to catch him.

There he was sitting on a bench in the park. I walked over and sat next to him.

"You love her?", I asked.

"That's what it feels like.", he answered. I grabbed his hand, and held it.

"Then I'm here for you, no matter what your decision."

"Want me to walk you home?", he asked.

"That'd be nice, Jere.", we got up and headed to my house. It felt nice to be able to be with him and not fight.

"So about the past few months, I'm sorry.", he said.

"Don't worry about it, I could never be mad at you. Unless you stole my boyfriend, now that is just unforgivable.", I said and we laughed. We actually laughed together.

"I have a feeling that is something we will never argue about.", he said.

"Well this is me, I'm surprised you remembered where is was.", I bit my lip from laughing a little.

"I got that elephant memory Lockwood.", he said and pulled me in for a long hug. I missed times like this. No words could explain the bond we had. The pure friendship, that has been tested and passed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, try not to find yourself in Tyler's path anymore. Okay?", I said.

He kissed my cheek, "Good night, Avery Lynn."

"Good night Jere."

I woke up to Tyler screaming at me to get up, because it's game day. Ugh, game day. I got dressed and went downstairs. "Avery would you take Alex with you to the game tonight, I have tons of work to do around here. I don't need anyone in this house distracting me.", my mother demanded instead of asking.

"Sure mom.", I said. Alex was sitting in the living room watching T.V. "Hey you're coming with me to the game."

"Uh not really my thing.", she said.

"Well Matt will be there, and I noticed he's your thing."

"Okay I'll go, when are we leaving?"

"Now.", I grabbed her hand even though she protested about her outfit not being exceptional. She looked perfectly fine.

We got to the game just as Tanner was giving some speech about the teams losing streak being turned around. Alex somehow found the alcoholics and got us a few drinks. I had never been drunk at a football game, but I was enjoying it. I saw Jeremy on a tailgate and I stumbled over to him. As I neared him I sort of tripped and landed in his lap. I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Haha, Ave are you drunk?", he asked.

"I don't know, do I taste drunk?", I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He didn't pull away for awhile, and then he pushed me to the side and got up. I looked around and saw Tyler heading his way.

"Gilbert what the hell are you doing to my sister?", he yelled.

"She kissed me voluntarily, kinda like most of the women in your life.", he said. I sat there like a little kid. Jeremy looked at Vicki.

"Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done.", Tyler said. Jeremy snapped and punched Tyler in the jaw. Tyler pushed Jeremy into the truck causing his bottle to break on the ground. Tyler started kneeing him in the sides, and the slammed him into the ground and got on top of him. Vicki kept yelling for him to stop, bitch what is that going to do? I tried to pull Ty off of Jeremy, but Ty bucked me off and my hand landed on a piece of glass. It wasn't that bad. Stefan grabbed Tyler off of Jeremy and Tyler punched Stefan in the stomach, but had no affect. Jeremy picked up the broken bottle and lunged after Tyler, but missed and sliced Stefan's hand. Jeremy bleeding from the mouth walked away, I got up and followed him.

He made his way to the side of the stadium and slid down the wall. I walked over to him and slid down the wall beside him. "What was that Jeremy? You could've killed my brother.", I asked.

"I'm drunk.", he said. I saw flashing lights and I got up. I ran over to the source. I saw a coroner van, animal control, and a body being lifted into the van. People were crying, I ran into Tyler.

"Ty, what's going on?", I asked.

"Tanner got attacked by an animal.", he said.

"Animal attack.", I stated.

I warned Stefan if another "animal" attack happened I would expose them, but how? How could I release that information without looking like a total lunatic? I had to be smart about it. I had to catch them in the act, I needed proof. I looked at Ty who had a zoned out expression on his face. He started for his truck, and I followed him. If I couldn't get answers about the vampires, I sure as hell was getting answers about him and Jeremy. He opened the driver's side door, and I pushed it closed.

"Ty what the hell was that about?", I asked.

"Tanner was killed by an animal, what is there to tell?", he looked at me like I was stupid.

"No, with Jeremy. He didn't do anything to you. He didn't mess with Vicki, or even look your way."

"He had his fag lips on my sister. Ave I don't want you around him, he's a punk.", he spat.

"You don't get to decide who I am around! He's my best friend, and I'll do whatever I want with him whenever I want! You're nothing but an asshole bully, who uses people for your own pleasure!", I yelled. He looked down, and inhaled deep. I knew I struck a nerve, but he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry Ave…It's not Gilbert's fault…I just have a hard time believing Vick would choose a loner kid over me.", he kept his gaze to the ground. No one got to see Tyler like this, but me on a very rare occasion.

"Ty, I'm sorry I was so blunt. Jeremy's a good guy, he's just having a hard time.", I said.

"How do you let him treat you the way he has, and still are friends with him?", he looked at me with curious harsh eyes.

"The same reason Vicki puts up with your shit, we are in love.", I said.

"You're in love with me?", I heard Jeremy say from behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around.


End file.
